The ColorAndLight Alchemist
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: What if Edward and Alphonse trapped in one millenium world where the millenium alchemist twins need their help to save their world from their evil twins?
1. Arrived in Millenium

**The ColorAndLight Alchemist**  
**by VeekaIzhanez**

**My first fic of FullMetal Alchemist. **

**The adventures of Edward and Alphonse of meet of a twin of color and light alchemist. Little OOC included.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

**......**

_**SCENE 1: MEET THE ALCHEMISTS**_

Edward and Alphonse walked along the tunnel, but they didn't know what was happen to them.

"Somebody called us to come here," said Edward. "But I didn't know who is her,"

"You better not to come here, brother," said Alphonse. "I'm worried of you,"

"You're such a coward!" Edward scolded him. "If you're afraid ,not to follow with me,"

They arrived at one metal door. Edward placed his hands at that door and his power activated.

The door broken into half. They rushed into the room and.....

"Welcome," I said. "Edward and Alphonse Eric,"

"You?" the brothers shocked. "VeekaIzhanez?"

"Yeah, that's me,"

"Why are you called us here? You have anything that you want to inform of?" asked Edward.

"I have of one mission..... but you need to solve it....." I said.

"Solve of what?" asked Edward.

"You need to find after my OCs in this story. I'm too tired to write story right now,"

"Hey! You think I'm of what? Even I'm a youngest alchemist here, but you shouldn't to...." scolded Edward.

"Brother, you need to keep calm," said Alphonse. "She need our help,"

"And you want to depend on her too?"

"I didn't mean like that..."

I thought of something.....

"Okay, Eric brothers." I said. "You need to face before me if you want to solve my problem here,"

"Okay, we dare," said Edward.

Then, I draw of one symbol. Square and triangle then I placed my hand at it and.......

Edward and Alphonse disappeared!

Where are they going?

Hehehehe...... I'll tell it later. I'm a **_"Revolutionary Imagination Alchemist"_**

* * *

_**SCENE 2: THE BEGINNER OF THE GAME**_

That time, they arrived at one millenium city! They're so shocked.

"Brother, where are we?" asked Alphonse.

"Ah! Ignore it, Al!" shouted Edward. "Whatever she planned her game to us, we supposed not to....."

There was one lightning moved over them, they rushed away from the scene.

What was happen?

There were a twins (1 boy and 1 girl) were fighting against one another girl.

"What are we should no now, brother?" asked the twin girl.

"We need to finish her, sister," said the twin boy.

"But how?"

The another girl, with punk styled and black clothes formed of one black blast toward the twins. The twins thrown away but....

Alphonse arrived there as he saved them. The twins 'landed' at his arms.

"Thanks," said the twin boy. "A... metal robot?"

That punk girl started attacking them again, as she jumped up and formed of black light to attack them. This time, Edward started to draw the chemistry symbol before he placed his hands on it....

The metal rope formed, over that punk girl, makes her fell down as she had been tied around.

"Let me go! Let me go!" That punk girl screamed, struggled.

The twins looked scared, then they stared toward Edward.

"Thanks," said the twin girl.

"We need to run away from here. Right now!" shouted Edward.

They ran away from the scene.

....

A few scenes later,

That punk girl finally released herself from been tied. She remembered of the 'person 'who caused her like that......

**That punk girl's POV**  
**My plan failed..... That was all that 'alchemist' and that giant robot's fault!! They took my victims away. I need them as I wanna ruin them... but how dare.......**

**I swear I'll finish all of them! I swear I'll do it!!**

**

* * *

__****SCENE 3: THE 'YOUNGEST ALCHEMIST' FROM 2 DIFFERENT TIME**

**Time: 05.30 PM  
Place: unknown**

While the twins were lightly injured due to fighting against that evil punk girl, Edward started to form metal wall to prevent themselves to be attacked by that punk girl once again.

"You came from 13th century?" asked the twin boy. "It's awesome!"

"Yeah, we came here as we had been ordered by someone," said Alphonse.

Edward rushed toward them.

"Hey, you! Thanks for saving us. If don't, maybe we're dead," said the twin girl.

"That's okay, that's my pleasure. I used my ancient chemistry knowledge that I have for the good purpose," said Edward.

"I see..." said the twin boy. "I'm Haidar,"

"I'm his sister, Saerah," said the twin girl.

"I see.... I'm Edward Elric. You can call me Ed," said Edward.

"Nice to meet you, Ed," said Haidar.

"And don't forget me. I'm Alphonse Elric. You can call me Al," said Alphonse.

"You?" asked Saerah. "Emm..... are you...."

"Yes, Edward is my brother,"

"But why are you.... wearing a metal armor?"

"It's a long story, Saerah," said Edward. "We are two alchemist brothers searching for the legendary Philosopher's Stone, a powerful object which would allow them to recover their bodies (which were lost in an attempt to bring our mother back to life through alchemy). Born in the village of Resembool from the country of Amestris , we lived there with our mother. After our mother's death, I became determined to bring her back through the use of alchemy, an advanced science in which objects can be created from raw materials. We researched Human Transmutation, a forbidden art in which one attempts to create or modify a human being. However, this attempt failed, ultimately resulting in the loss of my left leg and Alphonse's entire body. In a desperate effort to save our brother, I sacrificed my right arm to affix Alphonse's soul to a suit of armor."

"I then became a State Alchemist , an alchemist employed by the State Military of Amestris, which infamously annihilated most of the Ishbalan race (Ishbal) in the past decade," said Edward again.

"You said..." said Haidar. "You're an alchemist?"

"Yes, I'm a youngest State Alchemist. Why?"

That makes Haidar thought of something, then he whispered of something to Saerah.

"Well..." said Saerah. "We're also alchemists,"

"What the?" Edward shocked. "You're an alchemists too?"

"We're not kidding, Ed," said Saerah. "In our place, in Neverlution. We're also inducted as the youngest State Alchemist. We've learnt of how to mix the light and colours from our Master. He said to us, colours and lights are so important for our lives. Without them, we can see the ugly world. We can feel bored,"

"It seems, we're in Neverlution?" asked Alphonse.

"Yes, we are," said Haidar.

"But who is the girl that tried to kill both of you?" asked Edward.

"Actually..." said Saerah. "We don't want to tell you, but if you want to know, she is our twin too,"

"She also your twin? So, you're in three?" asked Alphonse.

"We used to be three. Me as Haidar, Mawar as the second and Saerah as a third," said Haidar.

"Actually, we used to study together in Alchemist Academy in Neverlution. We learnt of the colour and light chemistry. Mawar had learnt much thing over us. Unfortunately, Mawar failed in the final exam thus she can't inducted as the State Alchemist," said Saerah.

"We see..." said Alphonse.

"So, we need to destroy her," said Edward.

"It's not too easy as you thought," said Haidar.

"Why?"

**What happen next? REVIEWS, PLEASE! Whatever, Enjoy!**


	2. The ColorAndLight Alchemist Guidelines

"You said..." said Haidar. "You're an alchemist?"

"Yes, I'm a youngest State Alchemist. Why?"

That makes Haidar thought of something, then he whispered of something to Saerah.

"Well..." said Saerah. "We're also alchemists,"

"What the?" Edward shocked. "You're an alchemists too?"

"We're not kidding, Ed," said Saerah. "In our place, in Neverlution. We're also inducted as the youngest State Alchemist. We've learnt of how to mix the light and colours from our Master. He said to us, colours and lights are so important for our lives. Without them, we can see the ugly world. We can feel bored,"

"It seems, we're in Neverlution?" asked Alphonse.

"Yes, we are," said Haidar.

"But who is the girl that tried to kill both of you?" asked Edward.

"Actually..." said Saerah. "We don't want to tell you, but if you want to know, she is our twin too,"

"She also your twin? So, you're in three?" asked Alphonse.

"We used to be three. Me as Haidar, Mawar as the second and Saerah as a third," said Haidar.

"Actually, we used to study together in Alchemist Academy in Neverlution. We learnt of the colour and light chemistry. Mawar had learnt much thing over us. Unfortunately, Mawar failed in the final exam thus she can't inducted as the State Alchemist," said Saerah.

"We see..." said Alphonse.

"So, we need to destroy her," said Edward.

"It's not too easy as you thought," said Haidar.

"Why?"

....

"It's a long story," said Saerah. "Our twin, Mawar used to improve her colour and light alchemy herself. She thought she had more intelligent than us,"

"Yeah, finally she failed in final exam, caused her failed to be inducted as the State Alchemist," said Haidar.

"And then, she improved her alchemy and...... became an evil?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, we think so," said Saerah.

"It seems she used her alchemy that she learnt and mistured with her evilness and she want to kill her own twin," said Alphonse.

"How dare she," said Edward. "What do you want to do now?"

"Emm..." Haidar murmured. "I forgot! We supposed to return back to Neverlution Alchemist Academy!"

"Brother! Why do you forgot of that important thing like that?" shouted Saerah.

"So, we need to get hurry!" said Edward.

All of them rushed out from that building, ran along the street to Neverlution Alchemist Academy.

* * *

_**SCENE 4: WE'RE NOT TOO LATE FOR THIS!!**_

**Time: 7.00 PM**  
**Place: Neverlution Alchemist Academy**

The Elric brothers and the twin alchemists arrived there. And.....

All the place around them became grey in colour and dark lighted!!

"We're too late!" screamed Haidar.

"Why do you said like that?" asked Edward.

"There must be Mawar came here and she had... she had....."

"She had what?" asked Alphonse.

Haidar rushed into the school building. Saerah followed after him, with Edward and Alphonse.

They rushed into the headmaster room and.....

"NO!!" screamed Haidar, as he rushed toward unconscious headmaster. Saerah tried to wake him up.

"Haidar, maybe Mawar had...." said Saerah.

"She had given him of 'death light'!" said Haidar.

"Death Light?" Edward and Alphonse shocked. "What's that?"

"Mawar used it to kill anyone who stopped her. She used it since she was studying in this academy,"

"Haidar...... Saerah....." The headmaster woke up, weakily.

"Master, Mawar had come here, right?" asked Haidar.

"What did she want from you?" asked Saerah.

"She.... she.... want......" said the headmaster. "The ColorAndLight Alchemist..... guidebook......"

The headmaster died.

"Master? Master! Wake up!!" screamed Haidar, can't accept the reality, the headmaster is gone.

"I hope you be patient, Haidar," said Edward.

"Ed? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong of what?"

"Our Master is gone! He need our help to protect the ColorAndLight Alchemist Guide, that located in somewhere," said Haidar.

"But he didn't tell us where he hidden it," said Saerah.

"Haidar, Saerah, I know that you've lost of someone that important for you," said Edward. "So am I. Al and I lost of our parents. My dad disappeared nowhere while my mom died after she had been suffered of diseases and leaved both of us at all. Is that hurts you?"

Haidar and Saerah looked each other.

"Brother, we've lost of our Master, but they've lost of their beloved parents," said Saerah.

"We're luckily over them," said Haidar. "Whatever happen, we need to continue of our journey,"

"Yeah, that's the 'Alchemist' that we're looking for," said Edward, joyfully.

"Emm.... does it mean we need to find that guidebook to save the Neverlution?" asked Alphonse.

"You're right, Al. Let's help our new 'alchemist mate' here,"

"Thanks," said Haidar.

* * *

_**SCENE 5: THE SEARCHING OF 'THE COLORANDLIGHT ALCHEMIST GUIDEBOOK'**_

**Time: 9.30 PM**  
**Place: Haidar and Saerah's house**

That time, they need to sleep as they need to find of the book that can determined their fate to save their world from the evil alchemist Mawar.

Haidar and Edward slept on one bed. Saerah slept on her seperated bed, Alphonse slept on the floor, covered with blanket.

...

**Time: 7.30 AM**  
**Place: Haidar and Saerah's frontyard**

Haidar and Saerah, wearing of their purple Neverlutionian State Alchemist uniform, waited of the Elric brothers walked out from the house.

"Hey, Ed! Al! Come out!!" screamed Haidar.

"We'll leave you!" said Saerah.

Edward and Alphonse rushed out from that house suddenly, toward Haidar and Saerah.

"Sorry, guys!" said Edward, tired. "We're make you in trouble,"

"Huh.... if you're in our shoes, you can't be inducted as the Neverlutionian State Alchemist," said Haidar.

"Because you're so short!" said Saerah.

"Back out of your words, twins!" shouted Edward.

"Be calm, brother. They're just teased you," said Alphonse.

"Once again you want to depent away from me?"

"Sorry...."

"Hey, why all thing surounding us became grey in colour?" Edward noticed of surounding. So the others.

"It must ne Mawar done of this," said Saerah.

"It never end," said Haidar.

"It never end until we finish her," said Edward.

"We don't have much time for this," said Saerah. "We better get hurry,"

They started walking to Neverlution Alchemist Academy to go to the headmaster's room.

"Okay, what we need to do?" asked Alphonse.

"Find anything that related with 'The ColorAndLight Alchemist Guildbook'..... such as map, booklets, etc....., "said Haidar. "It can help us,"

"Yeah, unfortunately, our Master didn't tell us of where did he kept it," said Saerah.

"I think you need to give that work to me," said Edward.

"Ed, are you sure, you can help us?" asked Haidar.

"Sure I can, I'm State Alchemist as you too, so why am I not to use my alchemy to help you?"

"Well.... you try on," said Saerah.

Then, Edward draw of one symbol on the metal wall then he placed his hands on it, his power activated. Makes the wall slowly melted...... reveling of one 5 metre book shelfs.

"Wait, Ed!" screamed Haidar. He took of one book from that book shelf and he opened page by page.

"What do you find, brother?" asked Saerah.

"I remembered of something, Saerah," said Haidar. "Our master had told me of one secret....."

_FLASHBACK STARTS_

_"Haidar...." said the headmaster. "I have one secret to tell you... If I died soon... you need to break the metal wall in my room,"_

_"For what, Master?" asked Haidar._

_"Haidar, actually I learnt of the color and light alchemy from inheritally. You need to save it..... I don't have any children to herit this secret. But I assumed you as my own son...."_

_"Okay, break the metal wall in your room, then?"_

_"Then, take one book and colour it with rainbow colours, a map appeared to find where the real guidebook is,"_

_"Okay, Master,"_

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

"He want you to keep that book?" asked Saerah. "It can't be. Are we too good for him?"

"No time for this, Saerah. You need to translate this book," said Haidar.

"By what?"

"Use your colour alchemy, fools!"

"Hey, you don't need to call me fools, brother! You're just a light alchemist and what do you know about it?"

"Hey! Hey! Haidar! Saerah!" Edward tried to stop them from fighting.

"Both of you have your own responsibily to save your world from the evil twin. If you're keep arguing, maybe your evil twin successed first," said him again.

"Hmm....." Saerah murmured, then she took that book from Haidar. "I do it,"

Saerah placed that book on the floor, then she draw of one symbol on one page, she placed her hand on it and the colourful fogs appeared. Red, Yellow, Orange, Green, Blue, Indigo and Purple. One map appeared on that page.

"I did it, brother!" Saerah screamed.

_PRAANG!_

The glass of the window of that room had been broken suddenly. All of them laid on the floor to save themselves.

What happen.

Mawar came suddenly. She jumped into that room, walked toward her twins.

"Give me of that map!" screamed Mawar. "Gimmi that!!"

"You can't deserved for it, Mawar!" screamed Haidar. "You're such a greedy sister!"

"Yeah, the color and light alchemy caused you of this," said Saerah.

"Ah! I don't care!!" screamed Mawar.

Mawar placed her hand, formed of one black light toward the sisters, it targetted to Saerah, makes her lightly injured in her right arm. She screamed in pain as Haidar tried to calm her.

"Stop it, Mawar!" screamed Haidar. "Stop torturing your own sister for your own importance!!"

Mawar stopless attacked Haidar. The black long hand took Haidar up to the celling and choking him. Haidar can't breathe for a long time.

"Now, what do you think?" asked Mawar. "I'm more intelligent over you...."

"STOP!" screamed someone.

"Hey, who said that?"

Edward came there as he activated his power, formed of one metal statue over Mawar. She can't moved. Then, Saerah activated her power to form of one rainbow light, caused Haidar been released from Mawar. Luckily Alphonse grabbed him.

Unfortunately......

Mawar took of that book after she broken of the metal statue of herself. She jumped out from that room.

That makes Haidar and Saerah frusted. Mawar took of the book away

"What we need to do now?" asked Haidar.

"We need to get after Mawar," said Edward. "She's not far away from us,"

"But I know where Mawar is going," said Saerah.

"Where?"

**Okay, what happen next? REVIEWS PLEASE OR THIS STORY WILL BE DELETED Whatever, Enjoy!!**


	3. Double Alchemists: Breaking the Habit

Mawar took of that book after she broken of the metal statue of herself. She jumped out from that room.

That makes Haidar and Saerah frusted. Mawar took of the book away

"What we need to do now?" asked Haidar.

"We need to get after Mawar," said Edward. "She's not far away from us,"

"But I know where Mawar is going," said Saerah.

"Where?"

...

"According to that map...." said Saerah. "Mawar will go to Everywhere Tower!"

"Everywhere Tower?" Edward and Alphonse shocked.

"Maybe you've never heard of that thing before," said Haidar.

"It's one of Neverlution landmarks," said Saerah. "It used to be as tourist's attraction, but I don't know that tower had 'keep' of the formula of the ColorAndLight Alchemist Guidebook,"

"Hey! We need to get hurry or Mawar will take it first!" said Edward.

All of them rushed away from the scene to go to Everywhere Tower.

* * *

_**SCENE 6: BATTLE OF THE ALCHEMISTS: FULLMETAL VS COLORANDLIGHT**_

**Time: 2.30 PM**  
**Place: Everywhere Tower**

All of them arrived there. That tower was in grey in colour!

"Oh, no! Mawar is before us!" said Haidar, gasped.

"What are you looking for, Haidar?" asked Edward. "We must find of that book!"

That time, they had been splited into two. Edward and Haidar rushed into outside of that tower while Alphonse and Saerah decided to take a lift to the upperground tower.

That time, Edward activated his power to form of one metal stairs and Haidar activated his light to make that place brighter thus they rushed into the top of the tower...... they climbed up to the top carefully.

Meanwhile, Mawar arrived at one room at the top of that tower, thus she activated her power, formed of one black light.

She saw of something.

The ColorAndLight Alchemist Guidebook.

"Yes! I found it!!" said Mawar.

She walked slowly toward one table, that book was on there. She held it and.....

"DON'T TOUCH IT!!"

Mawar gasped.

Edward and Haidar jumped into that scene.

"You again!" Mawar felt mad. "You better to die,"

Then, Alphonse and Saerah arrived there.

That makes Mawar felt very mad.

**Mawar's POV**  
**I need to do something. They must be destroyed!**

Then, Mawar opened of one page of that book. She surprised as she saw of one symbol inside. She drawing it on the table and......

"The ColorAndLight Alchemists....... and the Fullmetal Alchemist...... here is your DOOM!"

_Memories consume_  
_Like opening the wound_  
_I'm picking me apart again_  
_You all assume_  
_I'm safe here in my room_  
_Unless I try to start again_  
_I don't want to be the one_  
_The battles always choose_  
_'Cause inside I realize_  
_That I'm the one confused_

She placed her hand on it and......

That caused of one black coloured fog attacked her enemies. Edward activated his powers to form of one metal wall to prevent him and the others from that black fog.

Unfortunately, that fog became to storm, makes the metal wall broken pieces by pieces.

"Edward!!" screamed Haidar. "You must do something!!"

"I can't!!" screamed Edward. "This storm is too strong enough for it!!"

Edward and Alphonse thrown away from the top of that tower.

"EDWARD!!" screamed Haidar.

"ALPHONSE!!" screamed Saerah.

They rushed to the window. Edward held of one metal rod of that tower, with Alphonse held his leg.

"I'm okay," said Edward. "But we need to finish her,"

"Hold our hand, Ed! We'll take you up!" Saerah laying her hand out, Edward trying grabbed her hand to get into that tower.

_FLASH!!_

Saerah and Haidar became a black in colour suddenly before they became invisible!

Edward grabbed the air before he and Alphonse fell down.

"EDWARD!! ALPHONSE!!" screamed Haidar and Saerah. But they didn't hear their scream.

Actually, Mawar activated her power from that book to make somebody became black in colour and invisible (colourless)

Mawar laughed.

"Hey, Mawar! Why did you make us like this?" shouted Haidar.

"You need to get us back to normal!!" shouted Saerah.

"You can't...." said Mawar. "Until you kneed down to me as the most intelligent alchemist,"

"NEVER!!" screamed both of them.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
_Or why I have to scream_  
_I don't know why I instigate_  
_And say what I don't mean_  
_I don't know how I got this way_  
_I know it's not alright_  
_So I'm breaking the habit_  
_I'm breaking the habit_  
_Tonight_

Meanwhile, Edward activated his power to form of one metal 270 degree slide to make them moved up to the top of that tower. They had been slided up.

And then, Edward and Alphonse jumped up to the top. Mawar shocked.

"Hey! How do you come here?" Mawar shocked.

"You better ask yourself, not to the 'fullmetal alchemist!" replied Edward, as he punched her on her face.

"How dare you!"

"Where are Haidar and Saerah?"

"Who cares?"

_Clutching my cure_  
_I tightly lock the door_  
_I try to catch my breath again_  
_I hurt much more_  
_Than anytime before_  
_I had no options left again_  
_I dont want to be the one_  
_The battles always choose_  
_'Cause inside I realize_  
_That I'm the one confused_

Then, both of the alchemists draw of their symbols on the floor, then they placed their hand on it and....

Their power had been activated. That makes the black light and metal shards flied up and caused the top of the tower exploded.

That time, Alphonse saw of that book had been taken up to the sky, luckily he grabbed it quickly. He shocked as he saw his brother and Mawar had been taken up to the sky too.

"Brother, stop it right now!!" screamed Alphonse.

"We can't stop until Mawar had been defeated!" screamed Edward, instead he need to attack Mawar. "Find Haidar and Saerah hurry! Save Neverlution!!"

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
_Or why I have to scream_  
_I don't know why I instigate_  
_And say what I don't mean_  
_I don't know how I got this way_  
_I'll never be alright_  
_So, I'm breaking the habit_  
_I'm breaking the habit_  
_Tonight_

"Al! Al!" screamed someone. That makes Alphonse tried to find after that sound. But nothing's there.

"Al, we're here!" screamed Haidar. He and Saerah were still in invisible form.

"Haidar? Saerah?" asked Alphonse, tried to find over that sound come from.

"Al, we're here! Get that book!" screamed Saerah.

Then, Alphonse placed that book on the floor, as he saw that book had been opened page by page.

"This is it!" said Haidar. That makes Alphonse shocked, he didn't seen Haidar either Saerah right now.

Haidar and Saerah placed their hands on that book and......

A few of colourful ray lights appeared, it had been spreaded surounding and infected to the sky. Then, some light appeared from that book and.......

Haidar and Saerah returned to the normal.

"We're back!" screamed Saerah.

"We need to help Ed! He's still fighting against Mawar," said Alphonse.

"We need to get hurry!" said Haidar.

_I'll paint it on the walls_  
_'Cause I'm the one at fault_  
_I'll never fight again_  
_And this is how it ends_

Haidar, Saerah and Alphonse rushed out from that tower as they saw Edward and Mawar were still fighting of their alchemies on the sky.

That time, Haidar and Saerah looked up and their hand held each other.

"Edward, come down here!" screamed Saerah.

Edward came down toward them, as he stood in front of them. He placed his hands on the twin's hands.

That caused much colourful metal blades flied up with one light flashed toward Mawar.

Mawar had been attacked by those metal blades and the lights.

And a few scenes later.........

Edward had been taken up to the sky as his power that he formed of been overloaded.

"Ed, stop it!" screamed Haidar. "You must stop it!"

"I... can't..." said Edward. "STOP IT!!"

He formed of one light metal and attacked Mawar.

BOOM! Mawar had been exploded.

That book is burnt in that explosion.

That caused the Neverlution city became colourful as normal again.

And........

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
_Or why I have to scream_  
_But now I have some clarity_  
_to show you what I mean_  
_I don't know how I got this way_  
_I'll never be alright_  
_So, I'm breaking the habit_  
_I'm breaking the habit_  
_I'm breaking the habit_  
_Tonight_

Edward fainted suddenly. He fell down from sky. Haidar, Saerah and Alphonse rushed toward him.

"Edward! Edward! Wake up!!" screamed the twins.

"Brother, wake up! You can't leave us here at all!!" screamed Alphonse.

"I'm...." said Edward, weakily. "Okay.... Neverlution.... is safe....."

"Ed, Neverlution is safe now. Mawar is dead," said Saerah. She cried.

"Edward.." said Haidar, cried. "Thanks for helping us...."

"That's..... my..... pleasure...... as...... alchemist......" said Edward weakily and.....

He's dead.

"Edward?" Haidar tried to wake him up but he looked unconscious.

"Edward, are you allright? Wake up!" screamed Saerah, as she cried, placed her head on the floor.

"Brother! Please don't leave us!! Brother, please come back to us!" screamed Alphonse, as he tried to shake his brother to wake him up then he hugged him tightly.. and crying

"Edward's gone....." Saerah cried. "He sacrificed himself for saving us and Neverlution....."

That makes three of them cried of Edward's death................

* * *

"CUT!" I said, as the shooting session of _**MALAYSIAN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: THE COLORANDLIGHT ALCHEMIST **_ended.

"Cut?" All of them shocked.

Edward woke up from his 'death'.

"Edward, you're still alive?" asked Haidar and Saerah.

"Brother, thank goodness you're still alive," screamed Alphonse.

"Hey, anyone else can tell me what was happen?" asked Edward.

"Helo! This is a fanfiction. You're as my actors here," I replied. "Now, it's ended,"

That makes Edward walked toward me, following with Alphonse.

"You said, you asked us to find my OCs in this story then you took us in this era...." said Edward. "And Haidar and Saerah are your OCs that you mentioned about? We're working hard to save Neverlution and destroy Mawar and you're just writing fanfics!"

"What are you waiting for, brother?" asked Alphonse. "Get her!"

"Got you, Revolutionary Imagination Alchemist!" Edward activated his power, formed of me became metal statue!

A few hours later, Edward looked toward my new form and.....

"You know how to make VeekaIzhanez back to normal?" asked Edward to the twins.

"Exactly not available in The ColorAndLight Alchemist Guidebook," said Saerah.

"This is all your fault, shorty!" screamed Haidar.

That makes Edward and Alphonse ran after Haidar and Saerah.

The End

Moral Value: Use your advantages to the good way.

**Bad story, right? REVIEWS PLEASE! Whatever, Enjoy!**


End file.
